general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Taylor DuBois (Pepi Sonuga)
Taylor redirects here. For other uses of the name, see Taylor (disambiguation) | death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = North Carolina | parents = | siblings = Felix DuBois Unknown siblingOn April 25, 2013, Felix states that he has a niece, but it is speculated that the niece would be the offspring of another sibling due to the relative age of Taylor. | spouse = | romances = T.J. Ashford (unrequited love) (ONS; 2013) | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = Unknown niece | cousins = | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black }} Taylor DuBois is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. She is the younger sister of Felix DuBois and was first played by actress Samantha Logan, who debuted June 4, 2013. In September 2013 the role was recast with actress Pepi Sonuga. Casting and creation On May 15, 2013, reported through their website that Samantha Logan, of the recently defunct ABC prime time series, had been cast in the role of Taylor. Taylor comes to Port Charles to spend the summer with her big brother Felix (Marc Anthony Samuel) and immediately falls for TJ Ashford (Tequan Richmond). The duo's relationship will help to expand the already existing triangle between Richmond's TJ, Molly Lansing (Haley Pullos), and Rafe Kovich, Jr. (Jimmy Deshler) into a quadrangle. Of the character's introduction, head writer Ron Carlivati commented, "Not everything can be a triangle." Carlivati revealed to Soaps In Depth that Molly, Rafe and T.J. would be featured heavily in the summer and the story would address whether T.J. and Molly could work through their issues or if Molly would choose Rafe. However, Taylor's introduction will "turn the whole thing upside down." In September 2013, the role was recast with actress Pepi Sonuga. Her first appearance was September 10, 2013 and her last appearance was on December 13, 2013. Actress Brytni Sarpy, who would go on to play Valerie Spencer, first auditioned for the role of Taylor. Storylines Taylor arrived in on June 4th, after her parents asked her to stay with her brother Felix for the summer. Taylor then meets TJ Ashford, who she instantly has a crush on. He asks her to prom and she says yes, causing a rivalry with TJ's ex girlfriend, Molly Lansing-Davis. She is the selfish, manipulative, snubbish little sister of Felix. She reveals and points out that she has some secret that she is blackmailing her brother Felix with. She quickly becomes friends with Dr. Britt Westbourne her brother's roommate/enemy. She uses several events to push herself onto TJ. She just stands still when she is watching TJ trying to fix Kelly's Diner water pipes causing both of them to get wet. She whines about learning that the prom is cancelled because of an innocent woman, Olivia Falconeri, being shot at the prom's location (The Metro Court). This causes TJ to feel sorry for her and takes her out in the limo. Taylor uses information that TJ is supplying her about his situation with Molly and Molly's friend Rafe to try to get TJ over losing Molly. She makes TJ witness Rafe and Molly kissing in a city park and Taylor and TJ have sex in the limo. When Molly and TJ eventually get back together, Taylor asks Rafe what are they going to do about it, implying that they should scheme together. Upset about Molly and TJ's reconciliation, Taylor and Rafe make a pact and pretend around Molly and TJ that they are dating. In December 2013, Taylor and Felix went to North Carolina to spend Christmas with their parents. Felix returned to Port Charles alone and told Sabrina that Taylor decided to live with their parents again. Crimes Committed *Blackmailing her brother, Felix DuBois *Underage drinking with T.J. Ashford in the back of a limo 17, 2013 References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Taylor DuBois Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s Category:Fictional African-Americans